


Yang Tak Sempat Terucap

by Azalea_Airys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Language of Flowers, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalea_Airys/pseuds/Azalea_Airys
Summary: Ada banyak kata yang ia lontarkan kala iris mereka bersinggungan. Namun ada satu kata yang tak sempat terucap, dan takkan pernah bisa terungkap, untuk selamanya.





	Yang Tak Sempat Terucap

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! hanya milik Furudate Haruichi, author tidak mendapat keuntungan apa pun dari penulisan karya ini.  
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s) and major character death. Karya ini telah terlebih dahulu di-publish di situs FFn dengan penname yang sama.

Ada banyak kata yang ia lontarkan kala iris mereka bersinggungan. Cacian. Hinaan. Cercaan.

Bukan rahasia umum bila kehadiran pria bersurai hijau zaitun itu membuatnya lepas kendali. Benci, emosi ... semua itu bergabung menjadi satu dalam kemuakan yang tak kunjung mati.

Ada kalanya ia berpikir _andai_ pria itu menghilang pergi, entah untuk _selamanya,_ atau hanya beberapa masa. Ia ingin pemuda itu menjauh dari hidupnya dan musnah bersama mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya selama ini. Sering kali ia mengkhayal kehidupan tanpa ' _dia'_ yang menjadi duri. Membayangkan bagaimana aroma _air salonpass_ memenuhi panggung tempat perjamuan tim-tim pilihan dari segala penjuru Jepang, merindui bagaimana bola-bola voli itu dipukul bak badai yang terus menderu tanpa henti. Terlebih, ia menginginkan laga itu untuk dirinya sendiri, bersama dengan tim yang ia percayai dengan sepenuh hati.

Jujur saja, ia muak dengan segala 'kesempurnaan' pemuda itu. Ia jemu terus mendengar kalimat yang selalu sama. Yang terus didengungkan di telinganya bak lagu lama dalam kaset rusak ... tanpa jeda, tanpa kenal lelah. Ia gerah dengan semua itu, kalimat yang _pemuda itu_ anggap benar, bak titik darah yang ia curahkan bersama _saudara seperjuangannya_ tak berarti sama sekali.

Singkat kata, Oikawa amat membenci Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Membenci sang entitas yang selalu menginjak harga diri yang dianggapnya _tak pantas dijunjung tinggi_ itu.

 

* * *

 

"Ia telah meninggal." Seseorang berkata, suaranya terdengar bagai bisikan hantu di tengah malam.

"Kecelakaan itu memang sangat mengerikan." Seseorang lagi turut berkomentar, Oikawa memilih untuk tak mendengarkan.

"Sayang sekali atlet berbakat seperti dia harus mati muda ... langsung meninggal di tempat tanpa sempat mendapatkan pertolongan," tambah yang lainnya.

Tepukan Iwaizumi di pundaknya terasa bak angin lalu. Oikawa menggigil, meski mentari masih menyengat melewati jendela kaca di ruang kelasnya tanpa ampun.

Berita itu menyebar begitu cepat. Kecelakaan pada pagi hari yang melibatkan sebuah bus milik klub voli _lokal_ dan truk yang lepas kendali. Kabarnya klub tersebut akan mengadakan _training_ _camp_ yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan di suatu universitas di sudut Miyagi ... sebelum dibuat ringsek oleh pengemudi truk yang mendadak terkena serangan jantung. Puluhan siswa luka ringan, beberapa terluka parah dan tiga orang penumpang langsung meninggal di tempat, salah satunya adalah _pemuda itu._

Oikawa merasa kelu. Ini bukanlah kabar yang ia harapkan setelah tiga hari berkutat di rumah sakit, tak berkutik. _"Tipus, kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran," dokter mendiagnosis._ Ia merasa mual.

' _Hei, bukankah ini yang kauinginkan?'_ Pikirannya beragumen. _'Musuh bebuyutanmu telah tiada. Tak ada lagi yang akan menghalangimu menggapai mimpi,_ _ **selain Tobio**_ _,'_ lanjutnya.

' _Kali ini pun kau tak perlu khawatir ia terus mengekorimu.'_ Logikanya berkomentar. _'Kau pun tak perlu makan hati saat mendengar timmu ia cerca,_ ' dukungnya.

Ia _ingin_ berbahagia.

Seharusnya ia gembira bukan?

 _Sudah sepantasnya_ ia senang karena harapannya menjadi nyata.

Lantas _kenapa_ rasa panas di matanya tak terasa seperti luapan suka cita?

Lalu mengapa rasa pedih di hatinya semakin menggelora? Bukankah ia harusnya bersyukur karena keinginannya terlaksana? Wajar saja duri itu akan meninggalkan luka bila dicabut dengan paksa, bukan?

Rasa asin dan basah itu _entah mengapa_ terus mengiringi tawa _bahagia_ Oikawa. Ia tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan ekspresi _terima kasihnya._

 

* * *

 

_Oikawa merasa bagai terhimpit dalam dua dunia. Di satu sisi ia merasa lelah, buaian untuk kembali ke alam mimpi menariknya begitu kuat berkat obat yang ia konsumsi sebelumnya. Tapi di sisi lain ia cukup capai jika hari-harinya hanya dihabiskan dalam pembaringan. Ia bosan, berhasrat ingin segera kembali ke lapangan voli dan membuat bola-bola itu menari sesuai keinginannya._

_Kedua iris Oikawa mengerjap letih. Mentari sore kini bersinar hangat menembus celah gorden ruangan berwarna putih itu. Seorang perawat tengah berdiri di sampingnnya untuk mengadakan pengecekan._

" _Selamat sore, Oikawa-kun!" Wanita berusia paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut. Oikawa membalas sapaannya pelan, masih mengantuk._

" _Tadi saat kau tertidur seorang temanmu datang ke sini." Perawat itu mengecek selang infus Oikawa, "dia anak yang sopan meski sedikit kaku. Hanya berkunjung sebentar karena ia bilang tak ingin mengganggu istirahatmu," lanjutnya._

_Oikawa mengernyitkan kening. Seingatnya Iwa-chan bilang hari ini ia tak bisa berkunjung karena ada urusan keluarga, jadi sudah pasti bukan dia. Mungkin salah satu rekan setimnya. "Yang mengunjungiku tadi ... orangnya seperti apa?" tanyanya serak._

" _Pemuda itu cukup tinggi dan terlihat kekar. Matanya tajam sedikit hijau keemasan." Perawat itu berpikir sejenak sebelum berseru riang, "nah! Aku ingat! Dia pemuda yang sama dengan yang ada di sampul depan majalah olahraga yang kaupesan kemarin."_

_Iris Oikawa membelalak ngeri. Dari semua orang yang ada dalam list orang yang mungkin mengunjunginya, ia tak bisa membayangkan bahwa 'orang itulah' yang menyempatkan diri untuk menemuinya._

" _Dia juga meninggalkan sesuatu untukmu." Perawat itu menunjuk sebuah meja di sudut ruangan. Di meja yang berbalut cahaya oren kekuningan itu, terdapat sebuah vas yang berisi beberapa bunga daffodil segar._

_Perawat itu berkata dengan lembut, seakan ia paham makna dari bunga tersebut. "Dia orang yang baik, Oikawa-kun. Kau beruntung memiliki teman sepertinya."_

_Kala itu, Oikawa menahan diri untuk tak menginjak-injak bunga tersebut sebagai tanda bahwa ia_ _**tak sudi** _ _berteman dengan 'pemuda itu'._

 

* * *

 

"Iwa-chan, apa kau tahu _hanakotoba_ dari sekumpulan bunga daffodil?" Oikawa termenung memandangi langit, bersandar pada pagar pembatas di atap sekolah yang tak biasanya lengang saat istirahat siang. Iris matanya terlihat merah dan sembab.

Iwaizumi hanya menatap teman masa kecilnya itu tanpa suara. Berusaha memahami apa yang kini ada di pikiran pria bersurai cokelat tua itu. Setelah mengalami histeria, aura penuh melankoli terus menyelimuti pemuda itu sampai sekarang.

Jujur saja Iwaizumi tak terlalu kaget dengan reaksi sang sahabat. Ia telah menduga ... paham bila di balik kata benci yang selalu terucap, hubungan _mereka berdua_ itu lebih kompleks dari yang terlihat.

Meski ... ia sendiri ragu apakah Oikawa memahami seberapa rumit perasaannya terhadap _pemuda itu._

"Bila dirangkai dalam beberapa tangkai, _mereka_ melambangkan kebahagian." Oikawa tersenyum kecil, irisnya pun bertemu dengan Iwaizumi, penuh kepiluan. "Ia mengharapkan kebahagianku, Iwa-chan. Ia menginginkan orang yang selalu menepisnya agar selalu bahagia." Kali ini genangan di sudut matanya pun turun menganak sungai melewati pipinya. Oikawa tertawa pahit. "Dia bodoh ya? Seharusnya jika ingin menyindirku dia hanya perlu mengirimkan satu tangkai daffodil ... dengan begitu aku akan bisa terus membencinya tanpa perlu merasa sesak seperti ini."

 

* * *

 

" _Semoga kau bisa pulih dengan cepat Oikawa, secepat bunga daffodil yang tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mekar (dengan indah) setelah ditanam. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu."_

_Tertanda,_

— _Ushijima Wakatoshi—_

 

* * *

 

Ada banyak kata yang ia lontarkan _penuh kedengkian ... sudah_ _terlanjur ia utarakan._

Namun ada satu kata yang tak sempat terucap, _dan_ _takkan pernah bisa terungkap_ _..._ karena kedua iris itu _kini_ tak mungkin lagi bersinggungan.

 

* * *

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini tercipta begitu saja saat sedang menunggu bus kota, jadi maaf kalau deksripsi/plotnya terkesan 'maksa' atau tergesa-gesa. Terima kasih karena sudah mampir di fic ini untuk membaca apalagi sampai meninggalkan feedback!
> 
> Sampai jumpa di lain waktu!
> 
> Sign,
> 
> A. Airys


End file.
